


Your Inquisitoralness

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Interconnected One Shots About Terra Adaar & Lily Cadash The Adopted Daughters Of The Hero Of Ferelden Artemis Brosca





	1. Miss!

**Miss!**

Terra had always dreaded the fact that this day would come. This awful day that she had managed to avoid for mon months ths now. But all luck runs out eventually and the chore roulette wheel, that had always been so kind and forgiving to her had finally decided to burden her with this responsibility of this day.

This awful Makerless day.

Laundry day.

Quickly bringing the three laundry baskets full of dirty clothes into the jam packed laundromat, she wondered how in Andraste's dimpled ass cheeks, Lily somehow was always back with their laundry in under two hours in a place this packed. Seriously having this many people in this confined of a space had to violate some sort of law or ordinance related to the possibility of a building fire.

Or maybe this was some sort sort of elaborate joke Sera helped Lily pull off. After all she had all sorts of "Friends" who would be overjoyed to mess with someone.

Spotting an open seat she decided to wait for an open washer. After all someone had to be almost done with one of the washers.

\\\\\

_**An Hour And A Half Later** _

Terra had to resist the urge to shout her praises to the Maker for her large finally useful Vashoth body. She got not one but two SUPER LOAD WASHERS! That meant the whites and the colors were both covered in one go. Sure that still left was the towels, the jeans, and the...ugh...."delicates", she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of having to touch not only her sister's undies but her sister's girlfriend and best friend's undies as well.

Seriously what in the hell gave Lace and Sera the idea it was okay to just leave their underwear just lying around their apartment? Maybe it was Lily's doing? Maybe she had waiting for this long awaited day to come and had the two of them leave their Maker forsaken undies at the house just to mess with her.

That had to be i-

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she saw a woman sitting in her chair reading a magazine with a soft smile on her face.

She's wearing a soft yellow sundress with blue trim on the edges and around the waist. She has beautiful caramel colored skin and beautiful full lips that accent her kind dimpled smile. Her dark black hair is pulled into a tight bun with gold thread. As Terra got closer to her, she lifted her head and gave her a proper look at her dark chocolate brown eyes that are fierce and wild showing that despite the kind demeanor she radiates she is not someone to be messed with.

"Did I take your seat?" She asked suddenly.

Terra was caught off guard momentarily by the question by quickly shook her head feeling her hair brush up against her left then her right horn, "I was...uh...just getting...um...a magazine." She replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked calmly, "I could move. I don't mind."

"No. I'm sure." Terra said quickly as she snagged a magazine and quickly walked to the other side of the room near the dryers and leaned against the wall and began to pretend to read the magazine.

Maker.

That woman was gorgeous and her voice was so confident and reserved. She seemed nice too. Seriously who was so ready to give up their seat in the middle of a packed laundromat like that?

A beautiful mystery woman that's who, Terra.

And you just made herself look like a giant idiot in front of her. She thought to herself.

Ugh!

Damn it!

Why was she so fucking bad around pretty women?

Holding the magazine in one hand, her other hand began to absent mindedly twist and play with the Silver Sword of Mercy, Max had given her to hang off of her left horn right where it had been broken eight years ago.

\\\\\

_**Two Hours Later** _

Placing the first laundry basket in the backseat of the van, Terra vowed that the Veil itself would have to be torn asunder before she ever did laundry again. She would cook, clean, throw out the trashes, Maker she'd even lie to Mom about who Lace really was to Lily as long as she didn't have to the fucking laundry ever again.

Picking up the second basket she overheard the woman talking about the Sword of Mercy and whose it was. Shaking her head she couldn't help but laugh. This was clearly one of the more unusual places to hear about Andraste but then again this wasn't the most unusual thing she heard here today. There was the whole I left the plums out for the spiders thing she heard a...young man, she thinks, with a giant hat, say. Placing the basket in the backseat she sighs.

One more to go.

As she goes to pick up the last basket she hears the woman, talking again except this time she isn't talking about the Silver Sword of Mercy but saying the word Miss, louder and louder each time as if she's trying to get someone's attention.

Carrying the basket outside to the van she begins to wonder who?

Maybe she was trying to get your attention? Terra thinks to herself with a smile as she loaded the basket into the van. Maybe even trying to get your number? Haha!

Yeah right. That'll be the day nugs fly Terra scoffed to herself as she closes the van's door and turns around seeing the woman walking towards her in a hurry.

"Miss! Wait!" She said as she closed the distance between them, "You dropped this." She says as she holds out her hand where a small silver sword is attached to a broken chain.

As soon as she sees the silver sword in the woman's hand Terra's hands quickly shoot up to her left horn where the Silver Sword of Mercy, Max, gave her is gone.

"Thank you!" Terra said quickly as she took the small charm from the woman, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pulling the woman into a tight hug Terra quickly lets her go once she realized what she did, "Sorry! I didn't mean to be weird! It's just this is very very important to me." She said tightly clenching her fist.

"It's perfectly okay." The woman replied simply, "I'm just glad I could be of help." She said before flashing Terra a kind smile and walking away.

On second thought, she just might do laundry day more often.


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"MAMA!" Terra shouted as she ran into her mothers' room and jumped on to her bed, "Mama! Mama!" She shouted as she started to shake them awake, "Mama! Wake up!"

"I'm up. What's wrong, my little ram!" Her mom said as she sat up her.

"I had a bad dream. There were giant spiders and they were chasing me and Lily and we couldn't get away." Terra said as she shivered as she wrapped her head around her mother's waist.

"It was just a dream, Terra." Her mom whispered, "Just a dream." She repeated as she let of Terra and looked at her with her black, soulless eyes, as her ichors dripped a foul smelling clear liquid, "Now give Mama a good night kiss."

Terra screamed as she saw the spider faced monstrosity who had replaced her mother.

"Terra." An accented voice said calmly, "It's okay Terra. It was just a bad dream, you're okay. Mama's here."

Despite every part of her wanting to trust that she was really in the arms of her Mama she knew better. She knew that when she'd open her eyes and look up at her that it'd be a monster trying to hurt her and not her Mama.

Taking a deep breath she tried to break out of Not-Mama's grip only to be pulled tighter into it.

"My little ram, it's okay." Not-Mama cooed, as it ran it's fingers through her hair, "It's okay."

Biting her bottom lip she slowly opened and looked to the side and saw,

Her Mama.

A look of concern adorning her face as she squeezed her tighter.

"Mama?" Terra asked.

"Oui, my little ram." She whispered as she rocked Terra back and forth, "It's mama."

"I had a bad dream." Terra whispered as she squeezed her Mama back.

"I know and it's okay." She said softly, "Come on let's go to mine and your Mom's room." She ordered as she lifted Terra as if she weighed nothing.

"Okay." Terra replies as she rested her head as best she could on her Mama's shoulders.

Laying Terra down on to her's and Artemis's bed, Leliana was pleasantly surprised to see that her little ram was asleep again. Brushing Terra's dark red hair out of the way, she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead..

"Good night and sweet dreams, my little ram." She whispered before turning around and giving a kind smile to Lily, who was standing in the doorway holding her stuffed nug with her messy pale grey hair covering her eyes, "Nugsy your supposed to asleep."

"Mom sad I had to tak car of ya and Terra." She said groggily as she walked past Leliana and climbed on to the bed and laid next to Terra, "Night Mama." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off.

"Good night Nugsy." She said as she pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek.

Sitting on the bed, she took a deep sigh and grabbed her phone off of the night stand. Looking back at Terra and Lily she smiled, all thre- no all two of her babies were here with her. Hanging her head she took a deep breath before unlocking her phone. She needed to find out when her beloved was coming home.

**Leliana : How much longer til you get home, my love?**

**Artemis : At least another week.**    
 **A : Also why are you texting me at 2 in the morning?**

**L : I see and Terra had a bad dream, my love :( So I'm up now.**

**A : Shit, is she okay?**

**L : She's fine. She's with me and Lily in our room.**

**A : Alright. Tell my babies I love them.**    
 **A : Also Lily is taking her responsibility seriously isn't she?**

**L : Of course she is and I will. Stay safe. I love you. :)**

**A : I'll try and I love you too.**

Putting her phone on the nightstand she laid down and pulled her babies closer to her.

"I love you." She whispered to them before she fell asleep.


	3. The Dread Wolf And A Scout's Lace

**The Dread Wolf And A Scout's Lace**

Terra and Lily attended Professor Solas F. Harel's, The Lost History of the Elvhen People's class for a for a few reasons.

They of course both found Elvhen history quite interesting but there were another set of reasons why they showed up every week to his class.

For Terra it was Professor Solas. The middle aged bald headed man was so damn enamoring. His voice was confident and his presence was commanding. He could bring an entire room to silence with a simple wave of his hand. And while his plain attire left much to the imagination, it was fairly clear that he was not skeletal thin or willowy but finely toned or some other form of muscular.

In simple terms he was insanely attractively and made the discussions on, in his own words the foolishly larger than life campfire tales the Dalish had presented for centuries compared to the once proud culture and history of the Elvhen people, interesting to listen too and oddly enough easy to follow and understand.

Lily on the other hand usually came to class to see Lace Harding, Professor Solas' teacher's aide. The red haired, freckled skinned dwarf was fucking gorgeous. She had a curvaceous body with a perfect pear shaped ass and moderate bust that was also covered in freckles and her voice, oh don’t get Lily started on her voice. She would go on for hours on how it was this perfect mix kind yet commanding and to put the cherry on top she seemed to genuinely enjoy the flirtatious banter that she and Lily did every class so often.

Needless to say both sisters were smitten.

“Maker forgive me but I wanna do awful things to that woman.” Lily muttered to herself as she watched Lace talk about the differing stories about Mythal's death.

“The Maker is too busy forgiving me for what I wanna do to Professor Solas.” Terra whispered to Lily as she took notes.

“Just wait till Mom finds out you have a crush on your teacher.” Lily teased.

Terra just gave Lily an irritated glare in response, knowing full well that she was right.

She could already imagine Ma's soft green eyes burning with an untamed fury as she ground her teeth into dust before stomping out of the house and getting into her car and racing off to beat her “precious baby girl’s” crush into a bloody pulp. Then casually coming back home and scolding her for a few minutes before pretending that the previous twenty five – thirty minutes had not happened.

Andraste's ashes she wasn’t looking forward to tha-

“Ms. Brosca, I know that my lectures are truly attention grabbing but you are free to leave now.” Solas said interrupting Terra's train of thought making her realize that she was the only person besides Professor Solas in the class room.

“Oh sh- I mean shoot! Sorry Professor, I uh got sidetracked and didn’t reali- and I’m…I'm rambling. Sorry.” She apologized a dark purple blushing filling her light grey cheeks.

“It is fine Ms. Brosca.” He told her reassuringly, “And please just call me Solas. There is no need for unnecessary formalities especially after class.”

“Umokay.” Terra replied quickly as she fumbled with her notebooks and bulky textbook, “Um again I’m sorry and um have a nice day, profes-Solas.” She said nervously as she tried her hardest not to bolt for the classroom door.

“It is okay. “ He replied with a amused smirk, “Also have a nice day as well, Ms. Brosca.”

“You could uh call me Terra.” she told him before stumbling as she reached the door.

“Okay. Have a nice day, Terra and be careful.”

Terra felt her heart skip a beat as he said her name. Maker he said it just like he said the names of the Elvhen pantheon, utterly majestic and important, like it was meant to be praised and chanted.

Andraste preserve her.

Why was it so flipping hot all of a sudd-

“You could uh call me Terra.” Lily teased in a high pitched voice, “Or maybe something else like babe or hot stuff because I’m all hot and bothered by you, Solas.”

“Shut up, Lily.” Terra growled as she walked past Lily.

“Oh Solas tell me of your journeys to discover the history long forgotten by the Dalish.” Lily teased as she followed after Terra, “Oh I’ve been a very bad Dalish girl, Solas. Show me the true history of the elves, show me all night long.”

“LILY, SHUT UP!”

“Oh Solas, I could be persuaded to tell the name of Mythal's kill-Ow! What the fuck, Terra?” Lily growled as she rubbed her arm.

“That’s what you get for being a dick.” Terra replied with an angry smirk.

“Oh I’m the dick? You’re the one punching people.” Lily retorted.

“You were the one talking shit first.” Terra growled.

“It was a joke not a dick. You didn’t have to take it so hard.” Lily hissed.

“Haha! You two are too much.” A voice said from behind them with a laugh, “Makes me wish I had a sister.”

Terra felt her anger start to subside as she turned around saw Lace looking at her and Lily with a smile on her face. It completely disappeared when she saw that Lily looked nervous and a bright blush was filling her cheeks.

“Trust me Lace, you don’t want a sister. Especially a little one.” Terra said ruffling Lily’s slightly messy pale grey hair making her irritatingly groan before she shot a glare at Terra.

“I don’t know, I think having a little sister would be nice.” Lace said laughing at the display.

“Oh it’s really not.” Terra said wickedly as she kneeled down and pulled Lily into a tight hug, “Especially when you have one like Lily. Did you know she wet the bed till she was thirte-”

“I DID NOT!” Lily shouted as she struggled to escape Terra's iron grip, “I didn’t. Swear.” She added as Lace just laughed.

“It’s okay, Lily there is no need to be ashamed.” Lace told her reassuringly before she looked at her watch, “Well shit. I gotta go. I’ll see ya later.” She said with a wave before practically running off.

“See ya.” Terra shouted after her before giving Lily a mischievous grin, “Next I’m going to tell her about you used to eat your boogers.”

“Go lick a magister’s balls.” Lily snapped as she began to walk off, “Oh Solas, be my magister.” She added in a high pitched voice before she started to run off.

“I am going to kill her.” Terra practically snarled as she began to chase after her


End file.
